From Shadows Cast: Ten Random Facts
by Fairysky
Summary: A companion piece to From Shadows Cast. 10 Random Facts about all the characters you know and love. Including next generation.
1. Harry Potter

_**Authors Note: **__I had planned on writing 10 facts about each of the characters in my up coming, next generation fan fiction 'From Shadows Cast' simply as an instrument to learn more about the characters. Then I realised other people might be interested in learning more too, my cousin Lia comes instantly to mind, so I figured I wasn't losing anything by posting them. So here's the first one, I hope you enjoy..._

* * *

**10 Random facts about Harry J. Potter**

1. At first Harry only became friends with Ron because it was something he'd never had before, and something the Dursley's could never take away from him. He didn't realise exactly how much that friendship would come to mean to him, and that sometimes frightens him.

2. Harry will never forget the sense of relief and irrepressible happiness he felt when the hat contemplated putting him in Slytherin. Not because he ever wanted to be in Slytherin, no, but because the hat even considered it meant he truly belonged at Hogwarts. And Harry had never belonged.

3. When Harry heard Molly say he was as good as her son, he was filled with such overwhelming warmth and was more than a little touched. He never could quite shake the guilt he felt afterwards though. The guilt that he already had a mother, the guilt she had died to save him, the guilt that _he _had tried to replace her.

4. The first time Harry saw the way Ron looked at Hermione as more than his 'friend' Harry was surprised to feel something akin to jealously. It wasn't until he received a long lecture from Ron on how to treat his little sister if he didn't want hexing to oblivion that Harry finally understood.

5. Harry had never really felt Ron was like a brother to him, whereas he had accepted Hermione as his sister without question. Maybe this was because Ron had 6 already, and he and Hermione had no-one. Or maybe it was because sometimes it took Ron that much longer to see past his legacy. Or maybe, just maybe it was because having a best friend was better than having a brother.

Standing in the middle of the common room, his eyes solely filled with Ginny. Harry stopped asking.

6. As he made his way to confront Voldemort, Harry's first thought as he prepared himself for death was that at least, if he died, he wouldn't have to deal with the pain of losing someone else close to him. He's never quite forgiven himself for that.

7. It wasn't until James was put into his arms that Harry fully understood what had been taken from him on Halloween all those years ago. He hadn't thought he could hate Voldemort any more than he already did.

He was wrong.

8. When James had just turned one, on Harry's request, Harry, Ginny and James moved to Godric's Hollow where it all began for him. Instead of finding the comfort and solace he had always imagined, all the village held for him was the sense of 'what could have been'. It wasn't until they moved back to Ottery St. Catchpole to be near the rest of the family that Harry realised he was truly home.

9. Contrary to popular belief, Harry had only chosen the names for one of his children, Albus Severus. It was Ginny's idea to name Lily and James after his parents. He asked her about it once, and she smiled, and simply said, "Because I owe them everything."

10. Sometimes when everything is quiet and Harry has a moment to think, he can't help but think how lucky he is. And sometimes just sometimes, he thinks that everything he ever went through was worth what he has now. And once and only once, he thought those that died where worth his children growing up in a world where they had nothing to fear.

He will never forget the way Teddy Lupin looked the time he asked if his parents had died because they hadn't loved him enough to stay alive.

He hated himself just a little after that.


	2. Ginny Weasley

_**Authors Note:**__ Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I'm glad you all liked it. Here's the next part, Ginny, who actually turned out slightly more depressing than I had first planned. But then again she did grow up in harsh times. _

_I have added a new page to my From Shadows Cast site (address available in my profile) especially for this fic. It's a work in progress at the moment, but feel free to take a look. _

_Enough of that now, enjoy...  
_

* * *

**10 Random facts about Ginny M. Weasley**

1.She knows that her mother loves her. That was clear for all to see. But there was nothing that could hide the disappointment Ginny saw in her eyes. That instead of the pretty delicate girl she had hoped for, longed for, almost died for, what she got instead was almost no different to her sons.

She's knows that no matter what, her mother is still proud of her. But nothing can take away how much that hurts.

2. She also knows it was her fault though, a forced habit, too hard to get out of. But when you're the youngest and the only girl to boot, you find yourself getting a lot of attention from parents with very little to spare. Attention that would be better directed elsewhere.

Harry is the only person she's ever confided this to, because as she saw all heads turn his way, that day on Platform 9 3/4 she knew he understood.

3. Watching Harry that day brought about feelings in Ginny at the age of 10 she didn't really understand. It was different from how she felt about her brothers, and instinctively she knew it was special. It wasn't his legend that drew her to him, nor his messy hair or obvious scar, or even the fact he was by himself on the bustling platform. It was how his eyes carried a look so lost and lonely, she couldn't tear herself away. It was a look so alien and unfamiliar it hurt.

Yet even when she saw him a year later, and the look was all but gone, she couldn't take her eyes off his. It was then she realised she was caught.

4. However when back at the Burrow Ginny adamantly maintains she meant to put her elbow in the butter dish that day, and it wasn't as popular belief has it, the result of her juvenile crush on Harry. Her brothers don't believe her though, and won't ever let her forget it.

Even Bill, and he wasn't even there.

5. She didn't mind though because Ginny had six brothers who had never let her down. She trusted them, put them on a pedestal, grew to depend on them, in the selfish way only ever achieved by a younger sibling. And in that selfish way, she can never forgive Ron for missing her sorting back in first year after he promised to be there. She can't forgive Percy for walking out on them when they needed to be together.

But what hurts the most is that a part of her, a part she constantly tries to deny, a part she won't admit to, not even to herself, a part that will never forgive Fred.

Because Fred was worse than all of them, and he left her for good.

6. Yet some days, when her mind drifts and her thoughts lie elsewhere, she sometimes forgets that he is gone. Because Fred can't be gone. She believed him invincible, more so than any of her brothers, greater even than George. Everyone she saw bore signs of their own mortality, but not Fred, who would just laugh through it all.

That's why, on her wedding day, she couldn't help but smile, as she turned to look at her family. There he stood, she saw through tear filled eyes, beside George as he always had, smiling just smiling. Telling her to go on.

7. As they stood saying their vows, Ginny can't help but wonder if Harry's interest in her was an effort to live up to a long dead legacy, to become closer to the father he never knew.

Then he presses his lips against hers, and she realises it no longer matters, in fact, she doesn't even care.

8. Had anyone told Ginny she would ever be thankful that some had died, someone who had so much to live for, she would have been horrified and more than a little disgusted. But as she sat, grasping Harry's hand, and the healer announced she was expecting a boy, the thought slipped in her mind before she could even think to stop it. She was thankful that they had died so he could live.

She felt it without remorse, and with a ferocity that scared her. She would never admit it to anyone though, fearing that no-one would understand.

But that's why she named two of her children what she did, because Lily and James died so Harry could live.

9. Even though she knew the day would eventually come, that she'd had 11 years to prepare, she couldn't quite accept James would finally be going to Hogwarts. Yet she stood on the platform, a smile fixed in place, and waved her son away to the castle she could never forget.

It was only later that night, when she was alone in the den that she found the tears pouring down. Tears for the boy so determined to step out of his family's shadows, tears for the boy who just couldn't wait to grow up, tears for a little girl, who knew only too well what he was feeling.

And tears for that little girl who had her innocence taken away.

10. And then as the last of the tears dried on her skin, she realised her head was pressed into Harry's chest, and Lily and Albus' arms wrapped tight around her waist. And as her daughter placed a kiss on her cheek and her son whispered that everything was going to be alright. Ginny realised that everything would be.

Because if she could do anything that meant that her children would grow up into who she knew they could be, not even Tom could stand in her way.


End file.
